


SIN RASTRO DE TI

by BatsyFans



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: #BabyHuntress, #BatCat #BabyBatGirl, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsyFans/pseuds/BatsyFans
Summary: Despues de que Bruce se va de Gotham para entrenar en el extranjero. Selina descubre que tiene un padre y una media hermana? como reaccionara ella ante su nueva familia? Como sera su reencuentro con Bruce despues de 10 años?





	1. Una romántica despedida

Después de que los héroes y villanos de Gotham se unieran para derrotar a Bane y lo lograran, Bruce le dice a Selina que va a irse de Gotham  y ella se entristece.

Selina se encerró de su departamento, ella estaba muy triste por la decisión de Bruce, pues él y Alfred eran como su única familia en Gotham y saber que se irán por tiempo indefinido la preocupaba. Bruce fue a visitarla para hablar decirle lo que siente.

_Porque tienes que irte de la ciudad ahora?_

_No quisiera hacerlo pero quiero estar preparado en el futuro para evitar que una tragedia como la que le sucedió a Gotham vuelva a ocurrir._

_Y cuando regresaras?_

_No lo sé exactamente pero Alfred regresara antes que yo, ni bien se recupere de su lesión._

_Bruce, prométeme que no me olvidaras?_

_Selina jamás podría olvidarte, te amo. Eres el amor de mi vida desde que éramos niños!_

_Yo también te amo Bruce_

(ambos se besan en ese momento)

_Te tengo una sorpresa gatita_

Bruce lleva  a Selina a una mansión abandonada en la que había decorado para que tengan una perfecta segunda cita y una inolvidable despedida. Selina quedo encantada cuando llegaron al lugar, había una cena con velas, música romántica y un camino con pétalos de rosas de la sala hacia la habitación.

_Bruce, esto es hermoso._

_Me alegra que te guste Selina_

Después de cenar, bailaron durante horas

_Recuerdas nuestro primer baile?_

_Si, como lo olvidaría? Estábamos en una misión_

_Debimos hacer esto más seguido_

Luego se fueron a la habitación. Ambos estaban nerviosos así que Bruce hablo primero.

_Selina solo haremos esto si tú estás de acuerdo. No quiero presionarte!_

_Por supuesto que quiero. Bruce, siempre quise que mi primera vez fuera contigo!_

(ambos se besaron y consumaron su amor esa apasionada noche hasta el día siguiente)

_Dormir contigo es maravilloso, Selina_

_Entonces quédate Bruce, así haríamos esto todo el tiempo!_

_Me encantaría, pero debo irme_

_A qué hora te iras?_

_En la noche. Porque?_

_Entonces, podríamos aprovechar en pasar el día junto._

_Es una excelente idea!_

_Entonces empecemos por bañarnos juntos y ver películas._

_Como una pareja normal? Sera un recuerdo inolvidable_

Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo ellos se sentían tan felices, el día se hizo eterno y cuando llego la noche. Selina estaba triste otra vez, Bruce la consoló pero para ambos fue difícil decir adiós.

 _Bruce, no quiero que te vayas, me harás mucha falta._ (Ella lo abrazo mientras lloraba)

_Selina te prometo que regresare y cuando lo haga, estaremos juntos para siempre. Quiero obsequiarte algo antes de irme_

_Que es esto, Bruce?_

_Un collar de diamantes, era de mi madre y ahora quiero que sea tuyo._

_Lo tendré siempre conmigo. Te  amo_

_Yo te amo más!_


	2. Sin rastro de ti

Al día siguiente Selina fue a ver a Barbara, ella le dijo que volvería a trabajar con ella  algunas veces y que la apoyara cuando la necesite. La maternidad había vuelto a Barbara más amable y se convirtió en una figura de hermana mayor para Selina.

 Pasaban los años y Selina aún no sabía nada de Bruce, eso la ponía muy triste, ella cumplió su palabra de llevar siempre consigo el collar que Bruce le regalo. Por otra parte, Selina trabaja sola mejorando sus habilidades o con Barbara en el club.

 Pero cuando la pequeña Barbara Lee Gordon cumplió 5 años, Selina le ofreció a Barbara entrenar a su hija para que aprenda artes marciales, una idea que a Barbara le encanto. La futura Batgirl demostró tener un excelente talento para las artes marciales, pues aprendía muy rápido. Selina se encariño mucho con la niña, la veía como una hermana pequeña y la llevaba a comer helado a veces.

Un día, mientras Selina caminaba por las calles, ella se enteró de que vinieron unos arquitectos extranjeros para reconstruir la mansión Wayne. Esa noticia la puso feliz porque ella pensó que Bruce regresaría muy pronto, pero todo cambio cuando fue a preguntarle a Jim

_Sabes algo de Bruce?_

_Selina lo único que sé es que Alfred, regresara en unos meses. Pero Bruce aún no sabe cuándo regresara a la ciudad. Te avisare cuando tenga más noticias de él._

_Gracias Jim_

Selina se puso triste al saber que Bruce no regresaría aun pero no quería perder las esperanzas. Pero cuando Alfred regreso a Gotham y hablo con él, quedo devastada.

_Hola Alfred!_

_Srta. Kyle, es bueno verla, como esta?_

_Sobreviviendo como siempre. Alfred, ¿cómo esta Bruce? ¿Sabes cuándo regresara?_

_No lo sé con exactitud Srta kyle. Pero el me dio este paquete para usted_

_Gracias, Alfred._

Selina estaba emocionada al comienzo, ella regreso a su casa con el paquete. Era una caja con una carta, souvenirs y un perfume. Bruce le había enviado lindos obsequios de todos los países a los que había viajado hasta la fecha, un perfume caro y una carta en la que aparentemente se despedía de Selina.

_“Selina, no tienes idea de cuanta falta me haces. Pienso en ti cada día que estoy lejos de Gotham por eso te compre estos obsequios en todos lugares a los que voy, te extraño pero lamentablemente aún no sé exactamente cuándo volveré a Gotham. Sé que es injusto de mi parte pedirte que me sigas esperando así que   …. si en este tiempo conoces a alguien más, eres libre de enamorarte y salir con otra persona, yo lo entenderé. Siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón, yo solo deseo tu felicidad. Te prometo que el día que regrese a Gotham, tu serás la primera persona a la que visite”_

Selina empezó a llorar al terminar de leer la carta, pues empezó a perder las esperanzas de verlo de nuevo. En ese mismo año ella conoció a Samuel, un chico con el que se hicieron amigos pero Selina ignoraba los coqueteos de su nuevo amigo porque Bruce seguía en su corazón.

La mansión Wayne se reconstruyo en dos años. Selina fue verla y visito a Alfred  después de mucho tiempo, ese día Selina aprovecho el momento para pedirle a Alfred el teléfono de Bruce.

Cuando Selina llego a su departamento, ella llamo a Bruce por teléfono pero ocurrió un malentendido

_Hola, Bruce eres tú?_

_Lo siento, él está ocupado en este momento. Quieres dejarle un mensaje? (_ era la voz de una chica _)_

_No es necesario!_

Cuando Selina colgó el teléfono, ella estaba muy confundida. Alfred le dio el teléfono de Bruce, pero … porque contesto la llamada una chica?. En ese momento a ella se le ocurrió buscar el nombre de Bruce Wayne en internet y se llevó una desagradable sorpresa pues aparentemente lo relacionaban con algunas chicas, aunque solo eran rumores sin comprobar, ver eso afecto a Selina. Y aunque Selina no sabía que la chica que atendió el teléfono era la secretaria de Bruce, ella relaciono eso con los rumores que leyó en internet.

Ya habían pasado  ocho años desde que Bruce se fue de Gotham y para Selina la explicación de la carta que le envió hace 2 años atrás solo era una excusa para alejarla pues el no cumpliría su promesa. Selina estaba muy molesta así que decidió seguir adelante con su vida y darle una oportunidad a Samuel, el amigo a quien ella apreciaba pero se había negado antes a salir con el por esperar a Bruce.

A partir de eso momento, ella solo se concentró en seguir siendo la mejor en lo que hace, entrenar a Barbara Lee Gordon y volver a ser feliz. Así paso el tiempo y después de un año  y medio de noviazgo con Samuel, él le propuso matrimonio a Selina. Pero aunque ella acepto, Selina aún se sentía insegura sobre sus sentimientos pues el cariño que ella le tenía a su actual prometido era diferente a la pasión intensa y amor que sentía por Bruce.

Pero las cosas se complicaron para Selina cuando después de seis meses de comprometerse con su novio cuando tuvo un rencuentro con la persona que menos esperaba.


	3. Una dolorosa verdad

Selina no olvidaba del todo a Bruce pues ella aún conservaba los souvenirs que Bruce le envió, el perfume que le regalo que aún era su favorito y que seguía usando, el collar de Martha wayne que Bruce le regalo antes de irse de Gotham. Sin embargo, estaba a pocos meses de casarse pero algo lo cambiaria todo……

Una noche Selina y la pequeña Barbara estaban caminando por un parque  y estaban a punto de subirse a un taxi cuando un hombre detrás de ellas que se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia grito:

_Pagaras por lo que hiciste Selina kyle!_

Selina sabía quién era el hombre que quería pelear con ella pues ya que llevaba 2 años siendo catwoman e hizo algunos enemigos, Selina no tenía miedo de enfrentarlo de nuevo pero ahora ella se encontraba con una niña y eso le preocupaba. Ella rápidamente envió a Barbara a la casa de su padre en el taxi. La niña estaba asustada y preocupada por Selina así que le contó a Jim lo que ocurrió en el parque.

Selina venció fácilmente al idiota que vino a molestarla pero alguien más la golpeo por atras, antes de que pudieran hacerle daño. Un viejo amigo vino en su auxilio.

Era Batman, a Selina le costó reconocerlo al comienzo pero cuando volteo a verlo se dio cuenta de que Bruce había regresado.

 _Eres tú?_ (antes de que pudiera decir algo más, ella se desmayó en los brazos de su antiguo amor)

Jim y los policías llegaron al lugar y arrestaron a los hombres que atacaron a Selina después.

Selina no se dio cuenta pero uno de los hombres que la ataco, la había apuñalado en el estómago y Bruce la llevo a la mansión Wayne para curarla. Ella despertó al día siguiente confundida.

_Buenos días, señorita kyle! Le traigo el desayuno._

_Alfred, porque estoy aquí?_

_El señor Bruce le explicara todo después_

Selina estaba muy nerviosa, ella había esperado tanto tiempo para volver a verlo y al mismo tiempo había perdido las esperanzas de que esto sucediera algún día.

_Selina, podemos hablar?_

_Por supuesto. Cuando regresaste?_

_Ayer por la tarde, te busque pero te mudaste y Jim me dijo que_

_Podía encontrarte en el parque con la pequeña Barbara._

_Gracias por salvarme_

_Eres mi mejor amiga, sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti._

_Claro, excepto comunicarte conmigo durante todo este tiempo!_

_Es verdad que te vas a casar?_

_Bueno, eso es lo que querías? Fuiste muy específico en la carta._

_Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, Selina. Aunque me hubiera gustado que tuviéramos otra oportunidad juntos_

_Te largaste por una maldita década! Se suponía que debía llorar por ti durante 10 años?. Lo siento Bruce, no todos podemos irnos y volver cuando queramos._

_Amas a tu novio?_

_Si no fuera así, no me hubiera comprometido con él, no crees?_

_Te lo pregunto porque aun usas el collar y perfume que te regale._

_Adiós Bruce_

Dos mes después de su reencuentro con Bruce, Selina iba a casarse pero algo ocurrió que lo cambio todo. Pues unos días antes de su boda, Selina descubrió algo que no sabía sobre su novio.

Selina fue a la casa de Samuel para posponer la boda, pues tenia algunas inseguridades. Pero cuando llego, no había nadie. Ella entro con su llave y fue a la sala para mirar televisión pero se distrajo con un botón extraño que vio en la pared.

 Ella lo presiono y la pared se movió dejando al descubierto una habitación secreta, Selina decidió entrar por curiosidad y cuando lo hizo descubrió algo que la aterrorizo. En ese lugar, la pared estaba llena de fotos de Selina, fotos de ella a todos los lugares que iba. Parecía que Samuel la estuvo siguiendo por mucho tiempo antes de conocerla, también había una laptop, así que Selina lo prendió y descubrió varios correos de Samuel enviándole fotos e información de ella a alguien. En ese momento Selina empezó a temer por su vida. Pero antes de que pudiera irse, Samuel llego y empezaron a discutir.

_Selina que haces aquí?_

_Aléjate de mí. No quiero hablar contigo._

_Selina, no te vayas, puedo explicarlo!_

_Quien eres realmente Samuel?_

_Soy detective, y es verdad lo que descubriste en la laptop pero no por las razones que te estas imaginando._

_Todas estas fotos… has estado siguiéndome y acosándome antes de conocernos? Y Quien es Bryan? Porque le envías información sobre mí?_

_Es cierto que conocernos no fue una casualidad. Yo vine a Gotham porque tu padre me envió a buscarte, Bryan es tu padre!_

_Esperas que crea esa esa historia? Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido! Yo nunca conocí a mi padre, mi madre me abandono y nunca me dijo quién era mi padre. Tú lo sabes!_

_Lo se pero tu padre si te conoce desde hace 4  años, Maria le confeso la verdad antes de morir!_

_Si eso es verdad, porque no vino el personalmente a verme?_

_No podía hacerlo porque su vida y la de su familia estaba en riesgo_

_Entonces toda nuestra relación fue una farsa desde el principio, solo estuviste conmigo porque Bryan te contrato para hacerlo?_

_No, Selina … no fue así. Al comienzo, yo solo vine para conocerte y presentarte con tu padre y hermana después, se suponía que solo seriamos amigos. Pero con todo el tiempo que pase a tu lado…. yo realmente me enamore de ti, era verdad cuando te decía que te amo y también es verdad que quiero casarme contigo. Iba a confesártelo todo después de la boda._

_Dijiste hermana?_

_Si, también tienes una hermana. Se llama Maggie y tiene muchas ganas de conocerte, ella te escribió varias cartas en este tiempo._

Samuel saco de una caja, unas cartas que Maggie escribió y se la entregó a Selina

_No quiero volver a verte nunca Samuel! Eres un maldito infeliz!_

En ese momento Selina lo cacheteo y se fue corriendo.  


	4. Un final feliz para BatCat

Selina salió corriendo de la casa de Samuel y se detuvo en un parque, ella estaba llorando. En ese momento Bruce estaba pasando con su auto por el lugar, él se dirigía al GCPD pero al ver a su amiga en mal estado, se detuvo para ayudarla.

_Selina que te paso? Porque estas triste?_

_Bruce, no quiero estar aquí, ya no soporto más esto!_

Bruce la abrazo y seco sus lágrimas. El  llevo a Selina a la mansión Wayne para que se tranquilice.

_Termine con él. Todo fue una mentira, Samuel vino a Gotham porque mi padre lo envió aquí? Trabaja para el!_

_Tu padre?_

_Si, Samuel me entrego esta caja, son las cartas que mi media hermana me escribió desde que supo sobre mí!._

_Si estás de acuerdo, podría investigarlos para saber qué clase de personas son realmente._

_Es una buena idea! Bruce, no sé qué pensar sobre esto. Siempre quise tener una familia pero ahora no estoy segura si puedo confiar en ellos, no sé si quiero conocerlos._

Un mes después….

En la noche Selina se fue al bar de Barbara a beber algo de vino, ella quería despejar su mente. Bruce la busco y encontró a Selina un poco borracha así que se la llevo a la mansión Wayne.

 _Sabía que mi hombre me rescataría!_ (Ella se reía mientras lo decía)

_Selina, tienes que descansar!_

_No quiero descansar Bruce, lo que necesito es entender ¿porque me pasa todo esto a mí? Acaso soy una mala persona?_

_Por supuesto que no! Tu eres una de las mejores personas que conozco, es por eso que te amo!_

_Si me amas porque me dejaste por tanto tiempo? Sufrí mucho durante tu ausencia y te necesitaba a mi lado._

_No voy a volver irme Selina. Estaré aquí siempre que me necesites, te lo juro!_

_Sabes, el día en que descubrí toda la verdad sobre Samuel, iba a posponer mi boda. Me sentía insegura con mis sentimientos._

_Perdóname Selina, debí pedirte que vinieras conmigo cuando me fui de Gotham! Así hubiéramos sido felices y no hubieras tenido que pasar por esto._

_Si, debiste hacerlo!_

En ese momento, ambos se besaron. Bruce la cargo y la llevo a su habitación, la pasión y el amor que aún se tienen es tan fuerte que en esa noche durmieron juntos. Ellos querían recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Al día siguiente, ambos estaban abrazados. Selina estaba apenada por la situación pero también se sentía feliz.

_Buenos días amor!_

_Buenos días hermosa!_

En ese momento Bruce recibió una llamada, Era Lucius Fox

_Selina, Lucius dice que ya tiene toda la información de tu familia_

_Enserio!_

_Si, esta viniendo para acá._

En la sala de la mansión Wayne, Lucius fox estaba con los documentos sobre el padre y hermana de Selina.

_Sobre Bryan Márquez, es de origen español. Se casó con una ciudadana americana pero se divorció de su esposa cuando su hija Maggie tenía 12 años. él es contador pero no un contador honesto. Este hombre arriesga la vida arreglando los libros contables de la gente más peligrosa del mundo: carteles de droga, traficantes, personas que lavan dinero. Se gana la vida como contador para organizaciones criminales.  Un hábil contador que ha puesto en orden las finanzas de hasta la organización más ruin del mundo. Durante los últimos años se a mudado de ciudad varias veces, actualmente vive en Miami_

_Entonces es un criminal?_

_No exactamente pero colabora con ellos._

_Samuel me dijo que Bryan no habia venido a Gotham porque su vida estaba en peligro y no queria ponerme en riesgo._

_Bueno señorita Kyle, conociendo la profesión de su padre ¿_ _Quién sobrevive a este tipo de clientes? Imagina los secretos que tiene este hombre. ¿Quién puede entrar a una organización criminal sin saber nada, descubrir años de trampas en libros y salir con vida?_

  _Y que sabes de mi hermana?_

_La señorita Maggie es psicóloga, ella trabaja en New York. Bryan la visitaba pocas veces al año y pago todos sus estudias después de divorciarse de su esposa. Maggie y tiene un novio llamado Simon Burton, un publicista._

A Selina le daba gusto que su hermana tuviera una buena vida. Y ahora ya se sentía más segura sobre su familia, aun no estaba lista para verlos pero si para comunicarse con ella por teléfono.

_Gracias por la información Lucius_

_Selina te gustaría conocerlos?_

_Bruce, creo que por ahora solo hablare con ellos por teléfono._

Durante las siguientes semanas así fue, Selina hablo primero con Maggie y después con su padre. Y después de varias semanas, al fin decidió verlos por primera vez.

Bryan y Maggie vinieron a Gotham durante un fin de semana. Selina estaba entusiasmada y se reunio con ellos en un restaurante.

_Me alegra poder conocerte al fin hija._

_A mí también me da gusto verte hermana_

_Bueno esto es raro para mí, pues madre nunca quiso decirme quien era mi padre y ahora que los conozco a ustedes  no sé cómo reaccionar._

_No te preocupes hija, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para conocernos._

_¿Y cómo supieron sobre mí?_

_Volvia a ver a Maria hace algunos años atrás, mientras visitaba a un amigo enfermo en el hospital. Parece que se metió en una pelea y le dispararon tres veces, ella fue internada al mismo tiempo que mi amigo y se encontraba en la habitacion del costado. Cuando Maria pidió que la visitara para hablar de algo importante no sabía si ir o no pero debido a su condición crítica lo hice._

_Ella creyó que probablemente habías muerto en la destrucción de Gotham se sentía culpable por eso y como se estaba muriendo, decidió confesarme que tuvimos una hija y que ella la abandono, creo que Maria se arrepintió de todo daño que te hizo cuando estaba agonizando y por eso me lo dijo. Quería que lo supiera para que investigara y me acercara a ti en el caso aun siguieras viva._

_Esa desgraciada nunca se preocupó por mí…._

_Selina yo sé que ella era una mala persona, terminé mi relación con ella por sus constantes agresiones, pero yo no sabía que tu madre estaba embazada cuando la deje, ella nunca me lo dijo y tres años después de dejarla conocí a la madre de Maggie y me case con ella. Jamás abandonaría a una hija mía._

_Selina yo siempre quise tener una hermana, me sentía muy sola siendo hija única. Cuando mi padre me hablo sobre ti, me alegre mucho._

_A mi también me da gusto tener una hermana Maggie. Pero señor Bryan porque no vino usted a Gotham en lugar de enviar a Samuel aqui?_

_Samuel es el hijo de mi mejor amigo, yo lo adopte cuando el era un niño, después de perder a sus padres en un incendio. Él es uno de los mejores detectives que conozco. Hija no quiero que lo odies por mi culpa, yo le pedi que viniera porque mi trabajo como contador con los clientes peligrosos que tengo podrían ponerte en riesgo a ti también. Vine a Gotham con una identidad falsa para evitar riesgos._

_Pero porque trabajar para gente peligrosa?_

_Cuando tu hermana nació, ella tenía una enfermedad que requería tratamientos muy costosos, y mi sueldo no me alcanzaba, una vez un amigo me ofreció ayudar en la contabilidad a un cartel mexicano y acepte para poder pagar el tratamiento de Maggie. No me siento orgulloso de mis decisiones pero éramos pobres y estaba desesperado por poder curar a tu hermana. Lamentablemente esas decisiones me pasaron facturas después, mis clientes son personas peligrosas así que para proteger a mi familia decidí divorciarme y mudarme, solo visitaba  tu hermana en fechas especiales y pagaba sus gastos. Hubiera hecho lo que sea para protegerte y ayudarte de saber que tú también eras mi hija._

_Entiendo la situación!_

Pero en ese momento Selina empezó a sentir mareos y se desmayó.

_Selinaaa!_

_Por favor un médico, mi hermana necesita ayuda._

Bruce los alcanzo en el hospital.

_Que paso?_

_No lo sé, estábamos almorzando los tres y de repente Selina se desmayó._

_Mi hija nos comentó que tenía malestares desde hace algunos días atrás. Sabes que tiene?_

_Los familiares de la señorita kyle?_

_Doctor como esta mi novia?_

_No se preocupen, no es nada serio. Sino una buena noticia, la señorita Kyle tiene 6 semanas de embarazo._

Bruce no lo podía creerlo, el seria padre. Los tres se abrazaron de felicidad!

Cuando Selina se despertó, y le dijeron la maravillosa notica. Ella estaba muy feliz, siempre quiso tener una familia y ahora la tenía.

_Parece que tendré que dejar de ser Catwoman por un buen tiempo._

_Gracias mi amor, me diste el mejor regalo del mundo._ (Bruce abrazo y beso a su novia)

Tres meses después….

Selina y Bruce empezaron a vivir juntos, ellos estaban muy enamorados y ahora tenían una razón más para luchar por su amor.

Selina empezó a pintar el cuarto de la bebe, con cuatro meses y medio de embarazo, el doctor al fin les dijo el sexo de su bebe. Era una niña.

_¿Cómo está la novia más hermosa del mundo?_

_Muy contenta mi amor._

_¿Ya pensaste en el nombre para nuestra hija?_

_Si, la llamaremos Helena, me encanta ese nombre._

_A mí también. Tu padre llamo, dice que él y Maggie vendrán para el nacimiento de la bebe._

_Bruce, ahora si soy completamente feliz. Tengo un novio maravilloso, una nueva familia y pronto tendremos a nuestra hija con nosotros._

_Estoy seguro de que serás una excelente madre Selina._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> así es amigos la futura Helena wayne kyle viene en camino......
> 
> Voy a incluirla en mis próximos fanfics de BatCat


End file.
